El día después
by Camila Sakuragi1
Summary: Kogure / Fujima continuación del fic la fiesta


Nota : ¨= pensamiento del personaje " = lo que dice el personaje  
  
y después de la fiesta ... ( fic by Camila Sakuragi )  
  
Sonó el despertador y lo apagó de un golpe , hoy estaba más dormido que de costumbre , claro si anoche no pudo pagar un ojo , y eso que llegó temprano de la casa de Akagi , pero después de lo que pasó , después de que salió corriendo para no ver lo que yá era evidente y que todos estaban por descubrir . Rukawa : ¨me puse a llorar como un marrano Pensó , ¨y como no iba a llorar ??? A pesar de que le entregué mi corazón me rechazó , como me pudo hacer esto ??? no cabe duda de que es un tonto . Pero es mi tonto , porqué lo sigo queriendo si él sólo me hace sufrir ??? Bueno , será mejor que me vaya a entrenar , creo que eso me va a despejar un poco , sobre todo porque hoy tenemos práctica y lo voy a tener que ver , seguro que le contó a todo el mundo de mi homosexualidad , ma si , que me importa , total yo no tengo amigos . Pero seguro que está feliz de la vida , después de todo logró lo que él quería , me pregunto que diría el capi ?? , yá me voy a enterar , ojalá le haya pegado un par de bofetadas así no viene hoy¨. La cancha estaba vacía , Rukawa : "Que suerte que no vino , debe estar en el hospital porque Akagi lo golpeó" pensaba "Por que me preocupa ?? Que se mate si quiere" Estaba tan furioso que lo único que hacía era correr con todas sus fuerzas y hacer clavadas . Estaba tan furioso y compenetrado en lo suyo que no vió que otra persona lo miraba desde atrás . Hanagata : ¨Uff de todas las canchas que hay justo viene a esta que está ocupada , ahh es Rukawa¨ Hanagata : "Che , Rukawa , no querés que juguemos un mano a mano ?? es que también tengo que entrenar" Rukawa : "está bien" Hanagata agarró la pelota y comenzó a picarla , era marcado por Rukawa que le ponía en cuerpo cerca tratando de sacársela , el jugador se Shoyo sentía a respiración de su contrincante en su nuca , ese aire enrarecido que lo intoxicaba , si bien él estaba en pareja yá hacía tiempo con fujima , las cosas no iban muy bien entre los dos . Hanagata trataba de poder moverse para encestar pero en realidad le gustaba estar así , sólo que si se quedaba mucho tiempo era probable de que su contrincante sospeche algo así que intentó un tiro que falló , ahora le tocaba a él marcarlo a Rukawa . El jugador estrella de Shohoku es muy habilidoso pero Hanagata impedía que se pudiera mover mucho , estaba encantado de poder apoyar su cuerpo con el , sobre todo porque Rukawa yá había estado practicando y el sudor le había pegado la camiseta a su piel , El megane kun de Shoyo sentía como se mojaba la suya con el sudor de Rukawa , pero parece que al chico que tenía la pelota no le hacía mucha gracia , intentó encestar sin éxito .Siguieron jugando un par de veces más cada uno hasta que Hanagata logró encestar , Rukawa se puso furioso , su cara estaba totalmente roja y sus ojos inyectados de sangre . Rukawa ¨Lo único que me faltaba hoy era este , perder un partido con este tipo¨ pensó Pero Hanagata parecía disfrutarlo , le encantaba esa expresión de enojo en su cara y le mostraba una sonrisa lo cual hacía enojar mucho más al pobre Ru . Hanagata : "Cansado yá ??? Que tal si jugamos a 5 puntos ??" Rukawa : "Bueno" dijo cansado y con su mirada de hielo . El resultado fué 5 a 3 a favor de Hanagata que disfrutaba cada instante que él hacía un tiro acertado y su oponente se llenaba de rabia . Hanagata : "No te preocupes , un tropiezo no es caída , Que tal si descansamos ?" Rukawa : "Si , mejor descansemos" Los dos se sentaron en el banco del parque , estaban agotados por el ejercicio , a los 10 minutos vieron como dos chicas que pasaban por ahí se acercaban , murmuraban entre risitas y llegaron hasta donde estaban los chicos . Chicas : "Hola , vos sos Rukawa de Shohoku no ??" El chico cansado y algo molesto asintió con la cabeza , las chicas se miraba y se reían entre ellas . Chicas : "Nos firmás un autógrafo ?" Rukawa de mala gana aceptó y les hizo un garabato a cada una en una hoja de carpeta que le dieron y ellas contentas se fueron . Hanagata : "Se vé que sos muy popular" Rukawa : "Si" contestó casi gruñendo , lo único que le faltaba para empezar mal el día era unas pendejas molestas . Pero Hanagata cada vez estaba más feliz Hanagata : ¨si sólo kenji fuera así de seco con la gente ... que feliz que sería , pero no el señorito tiene que coquetear con todos¨ allí dejó de sonreír . Rukawa : "Me voy a la escuela" Hanagata : "Ahh , si chau , si querés practicamos otro día" Rukawa : "Chau" y el de los ojos zorro se fué , estaba todavía enojado por lo de Sakuragi pero al menos había practicado un poco y se había descargado , además yá estaba pensando en otra cosa Rukawa : ¨Que mierda tenía que hacer ese Hanagata en el parque hoy ??¨ De tanto pensar no se dió cuenta que había llegado a la escuela .  
  
Era una mañana tranquila , era invierno pero no hacía frío y el soy que daba calorcito entraba por la ventana , se levantó temprano como siempre y eso que había estado en la fiesta pero como él es muy prudente no tomó mucho alcohol ( igual Mitsui se tomó casi todo ) , se lavó la cara y se puso los lentes , pensó que como era una mañana tranquila podía ir caminado al campus , se llevó la mochila con los libros y salió de sus casa . Kogure : ¨Mnnn que lindo día , espero que los chicos se puedan levantar , ojalá que Mitsui se acuerde de llevarme el libro de Algebra 1 que le presté , naa que se va a acordar con el pedo que tenía ayer , como piensa ser médico si no estudia nada ??¨ Dobló a la esquina y vió a un chico de cabello castaño claro que le pareció familiar . Kogure : "Fujima ?? sos vos ???" Fujima : "Ahh hola !! Que haces por acá ??" Kogure : "Nada es que hoy pensé en salir a caminar un poco , pero por qué tenés lentes oscuros ?? Está bien que hay sol pero no es para tanto" Fujima : "Ahh , no por nada" Pero Kogure que no es ningún tonto le arrebató los lentes de la cara kogure : "Que te pasó ??? Como te hiciste eso ???" Fujima : "Ahh esto ?? No es nada se me calló una lata en la cara cuando arreglaba la alacena , yá se me vá a ir" Kogure : "Dejame que te ponga una venda o algo , te pusiste hielo ??" Fujima : "Si , no te preocupes no es nada" Kogure : "Como que nada ?? es una flor de corte y un moretón impresionante cuando lleguemos a la universidad vamos a la enfermería" Fujima : "Te dije que no es nada , no te preocupes" Kogure : "estás seguro ??" Fujima : "Si dejá , no pasa nada" y los dos siguieron su camino charlando de bascket y de las vacaciones , Fujima le contó que aunque dejó de ser el capitán de Shoyo seguía siendo el entrenador y que iba todas las tardes a entrenar al equipo , pero todavía estaba buscando nuevos jugadores . Así llegaron a su destino y se despidieron .  
  
Rukawa : ¨Uff que día , para colmo este tarado de Sakuragi vino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hoy , y ni rastros de Akagi , que raro que no le haya hecho nada¨ Ryota : "Rukawa en que mundo estás ???!" Rukawa : "perdón" Ryota : "Bueno la práctica se termina por hoy , pero no se olviden de venir mañana temprano , hay que entrenar mucho si queremos vencer a Kainan la semana que viene" Todos : "Si sempai Miyagi" Ryota : "jajaja , como me gusta este trabajo !!" Sakuragi : "jajaja Ryota que poder de recuperación , yá sos otro , nada que ver con el Ryota de ayer" Ryota : "Callate querés ?? Al menos dejame disfrutar algo , así no me acuerdo de lo de anoche" Sakuragi : "Perdón che , ahh ahí me vinieron a buscar , nos vemos mañana" Rukawa : ¨Oh , no yá vino esa pesada otra vez , que no tiene mejores cosas que hacer ??? Lo siguió todo el día al tonto de Sakuragi y cuando no venía el boludo se iba a buscarla¨ Haruko : "Hola ! Hana nos vamos ??" Sakuragi : "Si vamos , venís Ayako ??" Ayako : "Ustedes vayan que yo los alcanzo en un minuto" El pelirrojo y su novia salieron del gimnasio , seguidos por la mirada del jugador número 11 que no les sacaba la vista de encima . Ayako : "Rukawa , estás bien ??" Rukawa : ..... Ayako : "No te va a hacer bien que sigas así , mirá a Ryota que bien que se lo tomó" Rukawa : "Mejor me voy" Salió del gimnasio con rumbo a los vestuarios . Mientras en la puerta de la escuela dos personas esperaban a Ayako para irse a la casa de los Akagi . Haruko : "Hana te puedo decir algo ??" Hanamichi : "Si , lo que quieras " Haruko : "Me parece que mejor no estemos tanto tiempo juntos en la escuela , me parece que a Rukawa no le gusta mucho , yá antes me miraba mal y no estabamos saliendo pero ahora parece que quiere matarme y la razón es que estoy mucho con vos" Hanamichi : "A mi no me importa lo que piense Rukawa , yo quiero que estés conmigo todo el tiempo que sea posible" Haruko : "Si , yo también quiero estar con vos pero al menos por un tiempo , hasta que Rukawa se acostumbre será mejor que te espere afuera del gimnasio si ?" Hanamichi : "Está bien , lo que vos digas" Ayako : "Vamos ??" Los tres salieron de la escuela y se fueron . Llegaron a la casa y los esperaba Takenori junto con Kazumi , la hermana de Hanamichi y Mitsui que yá estaba tomando cerveza . Todos se saludaron y se sentaron a tomar algo , en realidad estaban esperando que Takenori y Ayako demuestren algo de cariño delante de ellos porque el gori era muy serio cuando estaban todos si no fuera porque Ayako le daba la mano ni se tocaban . Hanamichi : "Che gori cuñado , a ver si le demostrás un poco de cariño a la pobre Ayako , un besito al menos" Takenori : "No me llames Gorila cuñado" dijo con su cara del mismo color que el pelo del que hizo la pregunta . Haruko : "Pero hermano , no seas tan frío" Ayako : "No hay problema , él es así , además es todo muy rápido para nosotros" Mitsui : "Para ellos también sin embargo mirá como están" dijo de muy mal modo mientras señalaba a la parejita que estaba a su lado , que cada dos palabras una era , "Amor" , "Querido" o algo cariñoso y que estaba abrazada o dándose caricias todo el tiempo . Sin embargo la otra pareja estaba sólo unida por las manos . Kazumi : "uff que aburridos , mejor me voy a buscar algo para comer" Ayako : "Te acompaño" Así se pasaron toda la tarde charlando y después cada uno se fué a su casa .  
  
Hanagata : "Ya llegué" Fujima : "Hola , yá va a estar lista la cena , mirá lo que te traje ?? Son dos entradas para el teatro , dicen que es una obra muy buena por que no vamos ???" Hanagata : "Estoy muy cansado , no quiero ver a nadie" Fujima : "Dale vamos !! Después de comer te das una ducha y te cambiás . Te va a gustar" Hanagata : "Uff , está bien" Los dos comieron en silencio , Fujima era muy buen cocinero y todo estaba delicioso , cuando terminaron de cenar Hanagata se fué a duchar mientras kenji se cambiaba . Una vez en la ducha el morocho se puso a pensar en su encuentro de la mañana con Rukawa . Hanagata : "Ummm , que bueno que está el zorro , y además es re serio , antipático diría , uff , nada que ver con kenji que siempre anda saludando a todo el mundo , "... ahh vos sos Kenji Fujima , me firmás un autógrafo..."¨Pensaba en voz burlona ¨Y el tan sonriente , firmándoles con corazoncitos , que la foto , que un besito . Siempre igual , si tan sólo fuera un poco más como Rukawa ...¨ Cuando salió del baño se dió cuenta de por qué estaba con él , se encontró con un hombre impecablemente vestido con un traje gris y una corbata bordó , todo muy bien convinado , con un pelo brillante y prolijamente peinado , perfume francés y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , estaba tan lindo , era tan lindo que no se pudo negar a ir al teatro aunque él hubiera preferido meterse en la cama a dormir abrazándolo . Fujima : "Dale , cambiate así vamos" le dijo con una vos dulce y se tuvo que cambiar y salir . La obra estaba buena , como era el estreno había mucha gente famosa y el teatro estaba lleno , en el entreacto salió para ir al baño . Cuando volvió , buscó a su pareja por todo lados pero no lo encontraba . Hanagata : ¨Donde se metió ahora , ahh , ahí esta creo , a ver si es él pero con quién está hablando , ahhh es ese estúpido de Sendoh !!!! Que mierda hace acá ??? Y por qué le está tocando el pelo ??? Ahora van a ver !!!¨ Sendoh había ido con Uzumi y Koshino a ver la misma obra y se encontraron en el pasillo , charlaron de bascketball y de otras cosas . Sendoh : "Che Fujima , que lindo que tenés el pelo , que shampoo usás ??" Fujima : "Ahh , ninguno en especial pero una vez al mes voy a la peluquería y me hacen un baño de crema , vos lo tenés medio opaco , es que te ponés mucho gel que te reseca el pelo por que no usas..." El entrenador se Shoyo sintió una mano en su hombro . Se dió vuelta y vió a su pareja que tenía la cara roja , el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes como a punto de estallar . Fujima : "Ahh Hana , mirá a quien me encontré ?? Justo le estaba comentando que su pelo está medio reseco porque ..." Hangata : "Me quiero ir , vamonos" Fujima : "Pero todavía falta la mitad de la obra" Hanagata : "ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE , ME QUIERO IR !!!" Fujima : "Está bien vamos , esperá que salido a..." Pero Hanagata no lo dejó terminar de hablar y lo agarró del brazo con fuerza y se lo llevó corriendo de ahí . Estaba furioso como león enjaulado . Sus ojos hinchados por la sangre , sus dientes apretados a lo igual que sus puños . Salieron corriendo y lo tiró en el auto , manejaba como loco por la calle , casi atropella a una señora que estaba cruzando . Hanagata : ¨Ese maldito Sendoh , como se atreve a tocar a Fujima , y él como si nada , tocándole el pelo también . A que están jugando ???¨ Fujima : "Esperá Hana , nos vás a matar a los dos !!" Pero él no lo escuchaba , solo veía esa imagen que le causaba rabia y pisaba el acelerador . Cuando llegaron a la casa , lo sacó del auto de un tirón que Fujima cayó en el piso del garage . Hanagata : "A QUE ESTÁS JUGANDO VOS ???" Fujima : "A nada , es solo un amigo que me encontré de casualidad" Hanagata : "CASUALIDAD , NO ME DIGAS CASULAIDAD , VOS ME LLEVASTE AHÍ PARA ENCONTRARTE CON ÉL !!!" Fujima : "No te lo juro , no sabía que Sendoh iba a estar" Hanagata : "SI SEGURO , DALE VAMOS , ME DECÍAS , DALE QUE TE VA A GUSTAR !!! Y YO TE CREÍ , PENSÉ QUE HABÍAS RECAPASITADO POR LO DE AYER" Fujima : "Te lo juro , mi intención era que lo pasáramos bien" Hanagata : "POR QUE ME HACES ESTO ??? A CASO NO TE DOY TODO ??" Fujima : "Si , por eso te quería demostrar que te quiero" Hangata : "AHH , LINDA FORMA TIENE EL SEÑORITO DE DEMOSTRAR SU CARIÑO , ENGAÑÁNDOME , JUGANDO A MIS ESPALDAS !!!" Fujima : "No te juro que no" Hanagata : "NO ME JURÉS NADA !!" Le contestó y se abalanzó hacia él pegándole una y otra vez , mientras el pobre Kenji trataba de taparse con los brazos . Cuando se calmó se metió en el cuarto y cerró la puerta , Fujima quedó tendido sangrando y llorando hasta que se durmió .  
  
Pasó una semana que kogure no veía a Fujima por ningún lado . No estaba en los lugares habituales a los que iba , y Hanagata actuaba raro , cada vez que se nombraba al entrenador de Shoyo , se quedaba sin decir nada , esto empezó a preocuparlo , llamaba por teléfono a su casa pero no contestaba nadie . Tampoco lo habían visto Takenori y Ayako . Ni Mitsui , bue , ese no veía a nadie porque nadie le importaba aunque se había hecho amigo de la hermana se Sakuragi y se iban siempre a verlo a la escuela o a la casa de Akagi . Decidió ir a Shoyo a ver si sabían algo pero los alumnos le dijeron que hacía una semana justamente que no lo veían . Kogure : ¨Que le habrá pasado ??¨ se preguntaba a si mismo ¨A lo mejor tuvo que viajar a ver a su familia , á que casi toda su familia vivía en Okinawa , si , debe ser eso yá vendrá¨ Justo ese día se cruzó por casualidad con Sendoh , que venía de la casa de Koshino . Kogure : "Hey Sendoh !!" Sendoh : "Kogure , que hacés por acá ??" Kogure : "No nada venía de la escuela Shoyo , quería ver si Fujima estaba pero no lo ví" Sendoh : "Ahh , yo lo ví hace una semana , me lo encontré en el teatro de casualidad y ..." Sendoh le contó todo , como se quedaron charlando , y como se lo llevó Hanagata . Sendoh : "Se debe haber peleado por eso cuando alguien saca el tema él se hace el distraído" Kogure : "ahh debe ser eso , pero él se habrá mudado ??? Que raro que deje a todos sin avisar" Sendoh : "Y si , pero el amor es así" Kogure se fué a su casa más tranquilo pensando que seguro está en Okinawa con su familia .  
  
Hanagata : "Uff , como estamos hoy eh ??" Rukawa : "No me hablés y jugá" Hangata : "Mmmm que pasa Kaede ???, hoy estás más serio que de costumbre" Rukawa : "Es ese tonto de Hanamichi , ayer fué su cumpleaños y me tuve que aguantar toda la noche como se abrazaba y se daba besos con esa" Hanagata : "Jajaja , te referís a Haruko ?? Pero hasta cuando vás a seguir con eso ??? Dejate de hinchar con ese tipo , él no te merece" Rukawa : "Vos me preguntaste" Hanagata : "Vos te merecés algo mejor que eso" Rukawa : "Lo decís por vos ??" Hanagata : "Por que no ??" Rukawa : "Dejame de hinchar que no estoy para boludeces" Hanagata : "No te estoy boludeando" Rukawa : "Y Fujima ??? Yá salió del hospital ???" Hanagata : "Esta mañana , no sé , igual está raro , quedamos en que lo voy a ir a buscar cuando termine la práctica con Shoyo" Rukawa : "Y que esperás después de estar un mes en el hospital, que paliza que le dieron no ??" Hanagata : "Si ... Bueno mejor practicamos" Los dos se pusieron a practicar como lo venían haciendo desde hace un mes  
  
Kogure : "Bueno , hasta mañana !!" Mitsui : "No venís a lo de Akagi ??" Kogure : "No , quiero caminar un rato" Takenori : "Y a vos quien te invitó ??" Mitsui : "Dale , puedo ir ???" Takenori : "Si , pero nada de alcohol para vos" Mitsui : "Dale una cervecita" Takenori : "Bueno pero UNA cerveza" Mitsui : "Está bien , está bien , hoy van Haruko y Hanamichi no ??" Takenori : "No porque Haruko tiene que estudiar" Mitsui : "Ahh , bueno" Se despidieron de megane kun y se fueron al departamento que Takenori se compró cerca de la casa de Ayako , aunque ella siempre iba a cocinarle todos los días . Kogure comenzó a caminar pensando en como la vida de todos había cambiado , yá vivía sólo y a pesar de ser muy ordenado cuando se acercaban los exámenes su departamento era un desastre , sobre todo cuando veía Mitsui desesperado porque no había estudiado nada y quería que en una noche le explicara lo que le debería haber llevado todo el mes claro , como se lo pasaba en la casa de Akagi . Kogure : ¨Que hace siempre en la casa de Akagi ?? El pobre desde que se mudó no tiene un momento de intimidad para estar con su novia , siempre con los Sakuragi , Haruko , Mitsui ... No saben cuando están de más ??? Sobre todo Mitsui , después de todo Hanamichi y su hermana yá son de la familia pero ese Mitsui , que para colmo le comen toda la comida , ni hablar de la cerveza Casi sin darse cuenta estaba en la puerta de la escuela Shoyo , miró hacia adentro como buscando alguna cara conocida y lo vió a Fujima que se despedía de los jugadores . Kogure : "Fujima !! Que haces acá ??" Fujima se dió vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba y vió la cara del ex jugador de Shohoku , cuando lo vió sus ojos se abrieron , parecían dos huevos fritos , se puso más pálido de lo que estaba y lo saludó de lejos . Kogure se acercó para saludarlo , quería saber como le había ido en Okinawa que seguro no fué una buena experiencia porque se lo veía demacrado , temeroso , no era ni la sombra de aquel capitán de Shoyo que tantos problemas le trajo a sus rivales . Fujima : "ho...hola Kogure , qué haces por acá ??" Kogure : "No , me equivoqué de camino y pasé a ver si estabas , estás bien ??" Fujima : "Si ... estoy bien" Kogure : "Porque no se te vé bien , pasó algo" Fujima : "No... no pasó nada , me ... me tengo que ir" Lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió hacia la puerta donde un Hanagata enfurecido lo esperaba . Fujima : "Ho ... hola" Hanagata ni le contestó y subió al auto , Fujima subió y se fueron . Kogure los miró intrigado . Kogure : ¨Que pasó acá ?? , Mmmmm acá hay algo que no me cierra¨  
  
Sakuragi trataba de encestar sin éxito , se había pasado todo el día con ese tiro y no le salía . Hanamichi : ¨Uff , mierda otra vez fallé Mitsui : "jajaja Tenés problemas ???" Hanamichi : "Que hacés acá ??? No estabas en lo del gori ??" Mitsui : "Si pero se le acabó la cerveza , y vos ??" Hanamichi : "Practico porque Haruko tiene examen y está estudiando" Mitsui : "Querés que te ayude con el tiro de 3 puntos ??" Hanamichi : "Bueno dale" Mitsui , "Mirá , tenés que flexionar las rodillas" Hanamichi : "Así ??" Mitsui : "No así ves ?? Dejá que yo te indico" Mitsui se agachó y le flexionó las rodillas Hanamichi : "Y ahora que hago ??" Mitsui : Ahora ponés las manos así y te impulsás con las piernas y tirás" Hanamichi hizo lo que le indicó su compañero pero ni ce acercó al aro Mitsui : "No así no es , a ver las manos como las ponés ??" Hanamichi le demuestra como lo hace y otra vez la pelota vá para cualquier lado . Mitsui : "No así no , así vés ???" Mitsui le agarra las manos para explicarle cuando escuchan unos ruidos que se acercan Mito : "Pará que nos ván a descubrir" Noma : "Si acá no hay nadie , dale!!" Mito : "No podés esperar al menos hasta que lleguemos al gimnasio ??" Los dos chicos entraron al gimnasio y vieron a Hanamichi y Mitsui tomados de la mano . Youhei : "Qué hacen ustedes acá ??" dijo medio exaltado Hanamichi : "Estamos practicando y ustedes ???" Noma : "Por como se agarran de las manos parece otra cosa" Los dos se soltaron las manos rápidamente Mitsui : ¨Que me pasa ??? Por qué lo agarraba así a Hanamichi ??? Por qué lo estoy ayudando ???¨ se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se veía las manos Hanamichi : "Y ??? Ustedes que hacen tan tarde por acá ???" Noma : "Nosotros ehh .... como vimos la luz veníamos a apagarla" Hanamichi : "Ahhh " Mitsui : "Por qué no vamos a tomar algo ?? Digo , yá que estamos todos" Hanamichi : "jajaja Mitchy vos siempre pensando en tomar , aunque no es mala idea , dale Youhei te prendés ???" Mito : "Bueno , está bien" Pero a su compañero no le hizo mucha gracia tener que ir con los jugadores en vez de quedarse en el gimnasio como lo había planeado . Los cuatro salieron hacia un bar que estaba cerca de ahí y se pusieron a tomar cerveza y a charlar muy animadamente . Mitsui que estaba acostumbrado a tomar alcohol en grandes cantidades un par de cervezas no le hacían nada pero Hanamichi que desde que entró al equipo sigue todo lo que le dice el gori no toma nada y el alcohol se le sube rápido a la cabeza , a los dos vasos yá estaba riéndose a carcajadas , sus amigos también son arduos bebedores por lo tanto Hana era el único con un pedal que no veía nada . Hanamichi : "Ajajajaja" Noma : "No será mejor que lo llevemos a su casa ??" Mitsui : "Si quieren yo lo puedo llevar" Mito : "Seguro ??? Porque lo podemos llevar todos" Mitsui : "No hay problema , si yo lo llevé varias veces al gori puedo llevar a Hanamichi" Noma : "No te preocupes que él sabe" ¨Y ahora sí que no te salvás jeje¨ Así Noma y Youhei se fueron por un lado y Mitsui llevó a Hana a su casa . Hanamichi : "Ajajajaja Mitsuito , que divertido que sos !!! Te voy a conseguir una novia ... mañana le pregunto a Haruko si tiene una amiga para vos ... o preferís un novio ajajajaja ...." Hanamichi se movía para todos lados , no podía sostenerse en pie y era más pesado de lo que Mitsui creía . Mitsui : "Está bien , Hana está bien ..." ¨Pero que estoy haciendo ??? Por qué me ofrecí a llevarlo ??, Que me pasa ???¨ Se preguntaba mientras miraba a su amigo que le agarraba la cara y le decía incoherencias . Hanamichi : "Mitsuito te quiero mucho" Mitsui : "Eh ???? Que decís ????" Hanamichi : "Que te quiero mucho , a vos también te quiero" le dice a la columna . Mitsui no sabe porque esas palabras lo dejaron sin aliento . No podía sostenerlo más , sus brazos que antes eran tan fuertes de pronto se volvieron débiles , sus piernas comenzaron a temblar , y esa persona ebria que cargaba cayó al suelo . Hanamichi se puso a llorar , pero no por el dolor sino por el alcohol , pero Hisashi se quedó helado por unos 10 segundos , cuando pudo reaccionar lo levantó y Hana lo abrazó mientras seguía llorando . Hanamichi : "buaaaa , no me querés !!! No me quiere nadie buaaaa" Mitsui : "Si te quiero" ¨Que le estoy diciendo ????¨ Pensó Mitsui : "Ehhh... todos te queremos" El pelirrojo lo miró con sus lágrimas corriéndole por la cara Hanamichi : "En serio ??" Mitsui no sabía que hacer o le dice la verdad total está borracho , es poco probable que se acuerde al otro día o le sigue la corriente y se queda con ese secreto . Hanamichi lo miraba tan fijo que prefirió abrazarlo y evitar el contacto visual , y Hana casi se quedó dormido mientras Mitsui lloraba .  
  
Mitsui : ¨Por qué ??? Por qué estoy sintiendo esto ??? Si yá sé que él ama a otra persona ??¨ Siguieron así abrazados por un rato hasta que Mitsui sintió la necesidad de besarlo , aunque él no se entere nunca , lo apartó de su hombro y acercó la cabeza del pelirrojo a su cara , Hanamichi sintió lago mojado sobre sus labios y abrió los ojos . Hanamichi : "mmmm Mitsui !" le dijo apartándolo de él Hanamichi : "Que me hacés ???" Mitsui : "Perdonáme , no te quise asustar" Hanamichi : "No es que , por qué me estabas besando ??" Mitsui : "Ehhh... no es que ...." Hanamichi : "Ah , era para ver si respiraba , pero estoy bien , un poco mareado pero bien" Mitsui : "ah si era por eso , querés que te acompañe a tu casa ??" Hanamichi : "Ah si mejor , es que se me parte la cabeza" Los dos amigos siguieron camino , Hana empezó a hablar de lo bien que estaba con Haruko , de lo bien que se llevaban , de lo mucho que tenían en común , etc , Mitchy sólo escuchaba , se dió cuenta de que no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado unos instantes antes y respiró aliviado , porque se dió cuenta de que no tendía ninguna oportunidad con él , sólo lo miraba embobado . Hanamichi : "Mitchy , Mitchy !!! Me estás escuchado ??" Mitsui : "Eh ??" Hanamichi : "No ponés ni la más mínima atención a lo que digo" Mitsui : "Si te digo que te estoy escuchando" ¨Si supieras que toda mi atención está en vos¨ pensaba . Hanamichi : "Es que llegamos a mi casa tonto" Mitsui : "Ahh , es verdad , bueno , nos vemos mañana si ??" Hanamichi : "Si , hasta mañana"  
  
Se levantó esa mañana y salió a caminar como siempre , otra vez encontró a su amigo en el mismo lugar , él se le acercó a saludarlo y le agarró el brazo suavemente pero escuchó que su compañero se quejaba . Kogure : "Que pasa Fujima ?? Es duele el brazo ??" Fujima : "No es nada , me dí un golpe con la puerta , yá voy a estar bien" Pero Kogure hacía tiempo que venía escuchando que se golpeó acá , que se cayó en tal lugar , etc y no pudo aguantar más . Kogure : "Por favor somos amigos , contame que te pasa de una buena vez, él te pega no es así ??" La cara de Fujima se transformó , estaba más pálido que siempre y sus ojos vidriosos como a punto de llorar . Fujima : "No , es que me choqué con la puerta yá te dije" Trató de controlarse pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara , Kogure lo miró tiernamente y lo abrazó , Fujima comenzó a llorar a mares . Mientras el Megane kun le acariciaba la nuca . Kogure : "Bueno , yá está ... Por favor contame todo" Se lo llevó hasta un banco de la plaza y ahí Fujima le contó entre sollozos todo lo que había pasado , como los celos de Hanagata que al principio los sentía como un halago de que se preocupaba por él se fueron haciendo más violentos hasta que comenzó a pegarle y cada vez con menos motivos . El ex jugador de Shohoku lo miraba atónito , no podía creer que el fuerte Fujima que en la cancha le traía más de un dolor de cabeza a sus adversarios estaba como un cachorrito abandonado , con lo hombros encogidos y llorando sin parar . Kogure : "Pero Ken , no podés seguir así , tenés que dejaron o te va a matar" Fujima : "Es que no puedo , mil veces pensé en irme pero cuando estaba en la puerta volvía , no sé por qué" Kogure : "Vos no te merecés que te traten así" Fujima : "Lo sé , pero no puedo evitar estar con él , sé que me quiere mucho" Kogure : "Si pero tiene una mala manera de demostrarlo , hoy mismo tenés que dejarlo , no quiero que pases un sólo día más en companía de ese monstruo" Fujima : "Pero..." Kogure : "Nada de peros , yo te voy a ir a buscar a la salida se Shoyo para que no estés sólo , pero vos tenés que dejarlo por favor" Fujima : "Está bien , voy a intentarlo" Los dos se fueron cada uno a si destino , Fujima se pasó todo el día pensando en lo que le dijo su amigo y en como iba a hacer para dejar a Hanagata , cuando se hizo la hora de salida su pareja lo estaba esperando afuera de la escuela . Ni bien lo vió se quedó petrificado , Hanagata se acercó y ahí mismo le dijo todo lo que sentía . Fujima : "Tenemos que hablar , no ... no ... no quiero que me vengas a buscar más ... creo que lo nuestro terminó" Hanagata : "Cómo que terminó ??? Cómo que terminó ??" Fujima : "Si .... no quiero estar más con vos" Hanagata : "COMO ???" Le dijo levantando la voz y agarrándolo del brazo y sacudiendolo , pero Kogure que acababa de llegar salió corriendo y liberó a Fujima . Kogure : "No escuchaste ??? te dijo que no quiere estar más con vos así que mejor es que te vayas" Hanagata : "QUE ??? ESTÁS SALIENDO CON ESTE ???" Y volvió a tomarlo del brazo , lo empezó a sacudir y casi le pega una piña pero Kogure se le puso delante y le dió en el ojo derecho , Kogure cayó al piso y Fujima trató de levantarlo .  
  
Kogure se levantó medio dolorido . Tenía una venda en la cabeza y estaba en su casa pero estaba todo limpio y un olor a comida casera venía de la cocina . Fujima : "Ahh , que bueno que ya te despertaste , dentro de poco va a estar la cena" Kogure : ¨Quién limpió todo ??? Fue él acaso ??? Y como llegó ahí ?? Lo único que se acordaba era que estaba en Shoyo y que vino Hanagata y estaba maltratando a Fujima y ...¨ Fujima : "Perdoná que entré a tu casa , es que cuando te desmayaste tomé un taxi y te traje , no soy doctor pero espero que la venda que te puse sirva de algo , agarré lo que pude encontrar , vos que sos el experto me podés decir si está bien ??" Kogure : "Si , creo que está bien , y Hanagata ???" Fujima : "Cuando te caíste se fué corriendo , creo que entendió el mensaje , que no lo quiero volver a ver" Kogure : "Ahh que bueno , ouch" Fujima : "No te muevas mucho , esperá que te ayudo" Fujima lo levantó y lo ayudó a sentarse en la mesa , comieron mientras charlaban , Fujima es buen cocinero y la comida estaba exquisita , hacía mucho que Kogure no comía algo tan rico , vió como el entrenador se Shoyo charlaba animadamente , se vé que estaba mucho mejor , y sonreía todo el tiempo . Cuando terminaron de comer Kogure se levantó a recoger la mesa pero Fujima lo detuvo y lo obligó a que se quedara en el sillón mientras él lavaba los platos . Fujima : "Estás comodo así ??? Querés que te alcance el control remoto ???" Kogure : "No no te preocupes , estoy bien , puedo sólo" Pero Fujima estaba tan agradecido por haberlo ayudado que se abalanzó al control remoto antes de que Kogure pudiera agarrarlo pero perdiendo el equilibrio cayó sobre el dueño de casa , golpeando el brazo. Kogure : "Ouch" Fujima : "Perdón te duele mucho ??" Kogure : "No no es nada" Fujima empezó a besarle el brazo justo donde antes lo había golpeado , Kogure le acariciaba la cabeza , cuando el ex jugador de Shoyo lo miró a la cara , el Megane kun le sonreía con ternura , entonces se acercó a su cara y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente , pero su acompañante se separó de él . Kogure : "Estás seguro de que estás listo para esto ?? Después de todo lo que pasó" Fujima : "Si , creo que si" ¨Después de todo no dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo ??¨ Entonces lo recostó sobre el sillón y comenzó a besarlo , Kogure era muy dulce , no era salvaje y apasionado como Hanagata pero en ese momento era lo que Fujima necesitaba . Muy despacio para no lastimarlo comenzó a sacarle la camisa , muy suavemente porque recordemos que el pobre Kenji estaba todavía dolorido de los golpes de Hanagata . Cuando por fin su torso quedó la desnudo comenzó a besarlo desde el cuello hasta la cintura , Fujima sólo se entregaba a las caricias de Kogure .Después le desabrochó el pantalón , y trató de bajárselo suavemente pero sólo lo dejó por la mitad yá que Fujima le decía que no importaba , le imploraba que dejara eso ahí y que subiera . Es que Kogure es tan ordenado que no puede dejar nada a la mitad , pero escuchando los ruegos de Fujima dejó eso como estaba y se acercó a la cara para besarlo . Fujima le levantó la remera y se la sacó , el también quería tocarlo , besarlo , sentir su cuerpo . Kogure se recostó a su lado y Fujima comenzó a besarle el torso . Entre caricias se fueron sacando la ropa . Kogure comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Kenji suavemente y se acercó a besarlo , Fujima gemía con cada lamida de su compañero , después Kogure con ternura se acomodó atrás de él y tomando el lubricante que tenía en el cajón de la mesita ratona ( Se vé que yá había usado ese sillón para lo mismo antes ) comenzó a pasárselo a su amante cuando estaba listo lo penetró lentamente primero pero a medida que escuchaba los gemidos de Fujima su ritmo se aceleraba , mientras se ayudaba con una mano para acercarse a él con la otra sostenía el pene de su amado mientras lo acariciaba para que acabaran los dos al mismo tiempo . Con el último aliento que le quedaba Fujima le susurró al oído su nombre . Cansados se quedaron dormidos en el sillón abrazados .  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas y Fujima estaba totalmente recuperado gracias a los cuidados de Kogure , volvía a ser el mismo que era cuando estaba como capitán de Shoyo , sus alumnos no lo podían creer . De a poco la pareja sé fué convirtiendo en la pareja más famosa no solo de la universidad sino de todo Kanagawa , todos y todas se les acercaban pidiéndoles favores y haciéndoles propuestas . Yá era imposible para Kogure ir a Shoyo a buscar a Kenji después de las practicas de basketball porque los rodeaban muchísimas personas , como si fueran un grupo de música . A veces Fujima se ponía un poco celoso de ver que tantas personas rodearan a su Kogure , pero le bastaba ver la sonrisa del megane cuando le pedía que lo ayudara para darse cuenta de que no tenía por que estarlo , él era sólo para él . De ves en cuando Fujima le hacía alguna broma a su novio para recordarle quien era y para recordarle como llegaron a eso . Fujima : "No le vás a hacer caso a eso no ?" Le susurraba al oído para que después se pusieran a reír hasta que les duela la panza . Sendoh : "El Kosh mirá a esos dos !!" Koshino : "No me digas que no sabías que Fujima y Kogure salían !!! Lo sabe todo el mundo !!" Sendoh : "No , no sabía nada" Koshino : "Pero en qué planeta vivís Sendoh ??" Sendoh : "Che , como me vés a mí con anteojos ?" Koshino "....." Sendoh : "Es que parece que a Fujima le gustan con anteojos" Koshino : "Mejor dejá de decir boludeces y vamos a la práctica que si no en el próximo partido ese Rukawa nos rompe el orto a todos" Sendoh : "ajajaja las ganas que tenés Koshi !!!" Y los dos chicos se fueron riendo y haciendo bromas .  
  
Hacía mucho que Rukawa no practicaba con la compañía de Hanagata , por un lado prefería estar solo así practicaba más pero por el otro no tenía con quien comentar lo que hacía Hanamichi , lo molesto que se ponía cuando lo veía lo más campante con esa tarada , lo mal que se sentía en las prácticas , en fin todo . Pero más que nada se sentía sólo , los chicos en la universidad haciendo su vida , Hana con Haruko haciendo la suya , Ryota que desde que era capitán estaba siempre rodeado de chicas y no le daba bola , y yá que él había confesado su homosexualidad ni las pesadas de siempre tenía . Se empezó a preocupar un poco por él , sabía que había cortado con Fujima por los comentarios que le llegaron a Ayako de parte de Akagi pero no sabía que le había pasado , era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra , no iba a clases y al bar de siempre ni a ningún lado conocido y nadie lo había visto . Decidió ir a su casa a ver si estaba , golpeó la puerta pero nadie le contestó , una vecina que salía a la vereda le comentó que salía sólo de vez en cuando a buscar algo para comer , que tenía feo olor , se ve que no se bañaba y siempre tenía la misma ropa , se lo veía muy mal dijo , Rukawa golpeó otra vez la puerta y se abrió sola , entró a lo que alguna vez fué un departamento pero parecía más a un basural , todo sucio y tirado por todos lados , llegó al cuarto y vió a un chico demacrado llorando con un portarretratos . Rukawa : "Hanagata ??" El chico lo miró con ojos vidriados del llanto , realmente se veía muy mal , había perdido peso , estaba con el pelo crecido , barba , olía mal y estaba más pálido que de costumbre . Rukawa : "Levantate" El chico se levanto y se abrazó al zorro , se largó a llorar a mares mientras decía "Lo perdí" , Rukawa lo abrazó un rato y le pidió que se bañara y se cambiara de ropa . Hanagata sé fué a bañarse mientras Rukawa limpiaba un poco el lugar . Cuando salió del baño yá cambiado se fueron a tomar aire fresco y se sentaron en el banco de la plaza donde siempre charlaban después de entrenar . Rukawa : "Que pasó??" Hanagata : "Me dejó buaaaa" Y se puso a llorar otra vez , Rukawa lo miró , le secó las lágrimas y le contestó . Rukawa : "Y que esperabas ??? Vos te creés que soy estúpido yo ??? Estaba en el hospital porque le pegabas , me parecía raro que él estuviera tan golpeado y vos ni un rasguño , conociéndote si un grupo de tipos le pegan a tu novio hubieras salido corriendo y los hubieras cagado a trompadas" Hanagata lo miró si decir una palabra , solo lloraba , cada vez más . Rukawa : "No llores , con eso no solucionás nada" Hanagata : "Es ... es ... que no sé que hacer ..." Rukawa : "Por empezar secate las lágrimas , y andá a un psicólogo" Hanagata : "Psicólogo ??" Rukawa : "Si , tenés que cambiar de actitud" Hanagata lo miró y le respondió moviendo la cabeza , después Rukawa lo acompañó a su casa y le pidió que comiera bien y que limpiara todo . Al día siguiente Rukawa se encargó de que Hanagata fuera a un psicólogo que dicen que era muy bueno , lo acompañó para que no se sintiera sólo y lo fué a buscar , parecía que le había caído bien pero por las dudas Rukawa se comprometió a llevarlo todos los días que tuviera sesión . 


End file.
